For good
by MissChemistry
Summary: End of the movie. How Zach shows this is really what he wants


_Title:_ For good  
_Author:_ MissChemistry  
_Fandom:_ Shelter  
_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Pairing:_ Zach/Shaun  
_Spoilers:_ All the movie.  
_Summary:_ End of the movie. How Zach shows he really is back!  
_Notes:_ A big thank you to **bengta **who took the time to correct me!

* * *

Zach is quiet lying next to him. Shaun is watching him and can only hear his deep,sleepy breathes. His lover,his new boyfriend just falls asleep and he doesn't want to wake him.

It was a rough day for Shaun. He thought about his clothes still in his suitcase. Yesterday, when he finally decided to move back to L.A., he cried a lot, his heart hurt so much he couldn't bear it anymore and all the sadness and anger flow directly out of his eyes. When he finished his baggage, he was in peace, and ready to go back to real life.

He had placed his stuffs next to the door, to grab his computer, he saw the walkie-talkie and his heart stopped a beat.

When he allowed himself to take Zach in his arms, he felt so relieved. And then, they kissed. They couldn't pull away, so they kissed, with all the passion, all the desire and all the love they shared. They were back together and Shaun would not let go again.

Zach grabbed Shaun's shirt and they went slowly to the bedroom, they fought with their clothes and fell naked into the bed . Like the first time, no word escaped from their mouths, only the desire led them. Shaun didn't want to let Zach go away so he kissed him until they couldn't breathe. Zach took the lead and wanted to show how glad he was to be back. First, he licked his left nipple, then so slowly he traveled down wrapping his hand around Shaun's hard cock. He kissed, and licked it. Shaun moaned and groaned. Zach took him in his mouth, deep in his throat. Shaun could only make loud sounds. He warned Zach when he felt the desire became too much and Zach pulled away, his eyes was full of desire and he kissed Shaun again. He went next to Shaun's right ear, and whispered "Take me!"

That were the first words since their exchange in the garden.

"I am so sorry ! I missed you so much. I want you so bad ! I need you ! Please, take me !"

The despair in Zach's voice made Shaun's heart melt. He kissed him back, grabbed a condom and lube. And whispered :

"I'm not gonna take you ! I'm gonna make love to you !"

With his words, he approached his lubed fingers to Zach'shole and kept saying:

"I'm gonna love you, all the time you want me, all the time you don't. All the time you think you don't deserve love, all the time you freak out, because the others told you how to act. I'm gonna love you. You're gonna love everytime I say to you 'I love you'."

With his words, he prepared Zach, so slowly, he watched every reaction Zach make,to his words and his actions. When he felt Zach was ready, he grabbed Zach ankles and put them on over his shoulders, and still so slowly penetrated him, without stopping saying how much he loved him, without loosing the eye contact. He saw the tears in Zach eyes. They kissed, with all the despair they had. They made love with slow movements and wanted to stay like this forever. But then, Shaun took Zach's cock in his right hand and jerked him off, with the same rhythm he pushed into him. The pleasure became too much and they came together.

They stayed like this as they tried to catch their breathes.

Shaun finally pulled out and took a fresh towel to clean Zach. They smiled and Zach's mouth escapes a "I love you,too,."

They stayed on the bed and Zach fell asleep.

Shaun's smile didn't want to vanish. Zach began to stir and Shaun was suddenly afraid he has to go- again.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"But, you have to go ?"

"Yeah ! But, please, let me stay here for a while."

"You know, we have a lot of things to talk about."

"Oh shit ! I know I had something to tell you, so important, but I was so glad to see you, to have you, that I totally forgot. "

"What ? You found someone else, a girl ? Or maybe a guy ?"

"Oh no ! Not at all ! It's about us ! And Cody, and Jeannie. I don't know what to do right now. I'm so glad to be with you, again, and I have to tell you that. This time, you'll be the one to..."

"hey, slow down. Tell me what it is about, don't jump at the conclusion, without telling me. Don't do that ever again ! You have to tell me, every time ! So, what is it ?"

"Jeannie is leaving, she's going to Portland, and she asked me to keep Cody, until she's ready to take him there. But I'm sure, she'll not, because of Alan, who doesn't like Cody."

"So, you think I don't want you because of Cody ? Cody is a part your life. I'm okay with that. Is this the reason why you left?"

"But why would you stay with a guy who has a five year old kid ?"

"Maybe because I like kids , and even if I like having you for myself, I'm not jealous, because it's a kid. So, if you have to take him, you take him. I have enough room in my life for you and for him. Or maybe it's because you're afraid to grow him up in the gay couple life style?"

"I don't know... Maybe. I am so new with this. I don't know what to think at all."

"Then I'll show you, we'll take time but, please, do not freak out because of this. I want you to tell what's bothering you, made you mad and so on. I don't want you to leave me without knowing what's going on."

"I'm gonna tell you everything, you have to know. I promise..."

Suddenly Zach's phone buzzes in his pocket, so he grabs it.

"It's Jeannie. "

He tales it and Shaun hears half the conversation.

"What ? Now ? But you say... Ok!I'm coming ! Wait for me, I'll be there really soon."

He watches Shaun and speaks :

"I have to go, Jeannie is leaving right now, she decided it's better to go now. She's leaving Cody tonight. I don't know how to handle it."

"You want me to go with you ? We can go there, then you talk with Jeannie, you help her if she needs. And then we talk to Cody, we take him here, and he can sleep in Gabe's room."

"You had already a plan for this before it happened,right?"

"Maybe."

Shaun answers with a half smile.

"So, let's go !"

Shaun takes Zachs hand and they get out of the bed. They dress up and, hand in hand, go to the car.

Before starting the car, Shaun asks Zach :

"Is it really what you want, this time ?"

"Yeah Shaun, this is really what I want, and for good ! "


End file.
